


Out

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes out. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Mycroft comes out to his parents and they take it... terribly. Mycroft is quietly heart-broken by this. Sherlock provides comfort/a shoulder to cry on/cake/all of the above.

Cautiously, Sherlock pushed open the sitting room door. 

It was dark but he could just about make out his brother sitting on the sofa, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. 

“Mycroft?” Sherlock leaned down and switched on the side table light. His brother blinked against the sudden light, turning his face away and subconsciously pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands. 

Moving round the sofa, Sherlock sat down next to him. “...I don’t think you’re a pervert.” He said quietly, gently putting his arm around his brother. Sniffing, Mycroft shifted to lean against him, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes. 

They sat silently together, watching the sun slowly rise. 

“I think there’s still cake in the pantry.” Sherlock whispered. Laughing, Mycroft elbowed his little brother gently in the ribs.


End file.
